mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 2)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Storm A sudden large sound awakes Conna, who is fast asleep. He shivers as he gets out of bed. The lighting strikes again, louder and more startling. Conna looks around, and notices all of his electronic equipment is off. He goes to the lights switch and flicked it. No result. He flicked it again. No result. He decided to head over to Nicole and see if her power was out to. As he walked out of his house, he bumped into someone, and they both fell over. 'Sorry.' Conna said, picking up the books and glass bottles the person was holding. 'No, that was my fault.' The person said. 'I should have looked where I was going.' 'Thats alright' Conna replied, and handed the books and glass bottles. Then, he looked at the person for the first time. 'Hi, I'm Wendalyn.' Wendalyn said. Conna stands in a gaze, and after about five seconds shakes his head and replies: 'Conna.' 'Nice to meet you. You're new here, aren't you?' 'Yes, I just moved in.' Conna hands Wendalyn her stuff back. 'Here you are.' 'Thanks! See you around.' 'You two.' Conna continued walking again, and outside Nicoles house, he saw Brandi and Nicole, getting laughed at by Chaz, and two other people. Conna stays quiet, not being noticed by anyone. 'So feathers, you really think your the best fashion in town? Why don't you say that to the mud!' After saying that, Chaz pushed Nicole into some mud, and laughs at her, like the other two people. 'Thats enough!' Brandi said, pushing Chaz back a little. 'So eyepatch,' Chaz said 'Did you get another black eye, you fight like a girl. Raven, show her how to fight!' One of the people, dressed in a long black dress and wearing braids on her red hair, presumably named Raven, walked up to Brandi, grabbed her eyepatch, pulled it out, and let go. Brandi lost her balance, and fell over into the mud next to Nicole. Chaz, Raven and the other person roared in laughter. Conna pulled his guitar off his back, and started playing music. 'Ahh,' Chaz said 'Theres the new chump. I was beginning to think he ran away. Derek, go get him.' A boy dressed in typical teenager clothes and wearing a baseball cap, walks up to Conna. As he approaches, Conna hits him in the face with his guitar, knocking Derek in another puddle of mud. 'Oh, you think you're a good fighter do you then?' Raven said. She charged at Conna, who then went to hit her with his guitar. Raven dodged, but Conna flipped his guitar around and hit her, sending her flying next to Derek. 'Okay, chump!' Chaz said 'Lets go the ego to ego.' Chaz picked up a sharp stick on the ground, and hopped onto the skateboard next to him. Him charged at Conna, who blocked with his guitar, and then caught the stick, swung Chaz around and sent him into the mud. 'Lets get out of here!' Chaz said, and ran with Raven and Derek. Conna walked to Nicole and Brandi, and helped them up. 'Thanks!' Brandi said 'We owe you one.' Said Nicole 'My powers out.' Conna said. 'Is yours?' 'Mine isn't.' Nicole answer 'You guys can stay with me if you want.' 'Sure.' Conna and Brandi said As they entered the house, Brandi, Nicole and Conna began to talk about what just happend. Category:Over Chapters